sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Termina the Tiger
"Death to all who exist!" - Termina the Tiger Termina is a cocky and upbeat yet demented tiger who travels the world spreading destruction and chaos everywhere. She claims to be an immortal fighter for the darkness from long ago. Somehow she had travelled through time to be awoken in the present day. Together with the voice inside her head known as Mors, they go around Mobius doing what they did back then, causing pain and misery to all. Many heroes of the current day have attempted to stop her, all of which have fallen victim to her scythe and massive strength. Termina wields her own special magic the she refers to as Ignus magic. Concept and creation Obviously Termina was made to counter Zacks power. Also to give a little bit more depth to Zacks story that will be shown in my possible future comic, which she severs a pretty big role in. Her name Termina is based off the word terminal which means end or something like that. Her design was made to be a bit more detailed than my past characters mostly because I wanted to practice my character designing so they are not so simple. This also applies to Zacks new design. Personality Termina is an independent yet strangely optimistic and demented soul that loves to torment others before ending them. Termina is very cocky, coolheaded and carefree, not taking much seriously. Termina has shown to have no fears, even laughing in the face of death. She has shown to prefer being alone (exception being Mors) and hates the idea of love. Why would you want another slowing you down? She doesn't even like to have allies. She holds everything old/around her time superior to anything current. Termina is often annoyed at technology, no matter what its function is. The voice within her head, Mors, has a similar demonic attitude. However he is more focused than Termina. The duo often agree on most things but unlike Termina, Mors does not enjoy relaxing. Backstory Termina's past is cloudy, she barley recalls any of it. From what Termina can remember, she was created several thousand years ago and travelled the Earth to cause destruction much like she does today. Mors told her that she was invincible compared to everything else. That she tore down anything that crossed her path. That is all Mors will tell, if Mors knows more or just forgot like Termina is unknown. The only other thing that Termina slightly remembers is the blurry image of a blue wolf clad in green... When or if I make my comic, more details will be revealed. Powers and abilities Ingus Ingus is an unique magic exclusive to Termina. It is an incredibly powerful magic powered by Termina's mental state. The better she feels, the more powerful her Ingus Magic becomes. It can be use to create anything she can think of. Ingus is impossible to copy or learn. It can even be used to enhance any physical attribute like speed or strength. Strength One of Termima's main attributes is her impressive strength. She can punch/break through most materials with little effort. Termina is also very durable. However her strength is lacking in the legs a bit thus speed isn't her forte. Termina can increase her strength with her Ingus magic. Scythe skills Being the only weapon that she can wield, her signature scythe is a sharp and powerful weapon. Made out of incredibly old yet strong materials makes the scythe near impossible to destroy. Termina is very skilled with her scythe in combat, taking down juggruonuats with ease. She can summon her scythe to hand or teleport it away if it is not needed. If the scythe were to somehow break, Termina can create a new one out of nothing (OP!). Fighting Termina is a master of several martial arts. Using her knowledge, she always likes to mix up her technique, keeping her opponent off guard. Termina is capable of going toe to toe with the worlds finest. Mors tends to tell Termina how to defeat opponent, giving her an advantage. Fighting a wide range of heroes has taught her how to adapt to almost everything, with time of course. Transformation Ultimate Ingus Warrior If needed, Termina is able to power up to incredible levels. It is the strongest she can be. Not only does she get the power of flight and invincibility, all of her normal abilities are much more stronger. Of course there is a time limit, it even needs to be charged. When Termina gets out of this form, she is knocked out and easy to finish off. The true power of this form is unknown. Definition of op ;) Weakness Modern technology Termina comes from an old time. Any technology is a confusing tool that she cannot use. She always reacts aggressively no matter what device it is. Technology is an excellent to trick her. The light While sun light itself won't hurt Termina, people/powers on the good side are more likely to damage Termina more so than darkness. Heroes have more of a chance against her than villains do. I dunno :p Relationships Mors Mors is the only friend Termina has ever had. Always by her side (actually in her head), Mors guides Termina where to go and what to do. The two work together in perfect sync. The duo agree on almost everything and have an equal love for evil. They share a parent and child like bond. With Mors acting as a father to Termina. Trivia * Termina design was inspiration by Fire Emblem. * This was one my longest characters to make. * The reason she wields a scythe is because that is the weapon the Grim reaper uses. * While it doesn't matter too much in today's world, she is very smart in old ways. * She does not live in a house. Termina always moves. * Even though I have made clear before, she is meant to be over powered. * The reason why her page shares many similarities with Zack the Wolfs is to be discovered in my possible future comic. Gallery